Trauer
by Vicky23
Summary: Trauer um Evans Tod...lest einfach...


Hallo ihr Lieben…

Ich weiß nicht ob jemand diese kleine Geschichte hier liest…denn in dieser Sparte gibt es nicht allzu viel…

Dies hab ich schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit auf meinem Rechner und es ist vor allem fertig!

Falls jemand die Serie kennt, was ich mal vermute, denn sonst würde es wohl auch niemand lesen g, diese kurze Augenblick ist kurz nach Evans Beerdigung. Eine Schande, wenn ihr mich fragt…immer lassen sie die besonders gut aussehenden Schauspieler sterben….eine Schande…aber genug davon…lest und gibt mir ein kleines Review, ja?

Sie stand auf dem Balkon und sah gedankenverloren auf die Stadt hinab. Ihre Augen waren noch gerötet, aber es gab keine Tränen mehr, die sie verlieren konnte. Genau wie ihn. Sie schloss ihre Augen und spürte wie der Wind ihre heiße Wange kühlte. Wie konnte so was nur passieren? Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Seine dunklen Augen und sein sanftes Lächeln, wenn er sie ansah.

Oh, Gott! Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich und zwang sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sie wollte nicht mehr in Tränen ausbrechen. Schon zu viele Tränen hatte sie in den letzten Tagen und Stunden verloren... gab es überhaupt zu viele Tränen, wenn ein liebender Mensch diese Welt verließ? Wohl kaum. Sie atmete tief durch und öffnete wieder ihre Augen. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und die ganzen Häuser leuchteten in verschiedenen Rottönen. Rot, genauso wie das Blut, dass...

Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Solche Gedanken führten zu nichts. Sollten ihre Gedanken, denn überhaupt zu etwas führen? Hatten sie ein Ziel? Ein Ziel, dass sie in ihrem Leben nie erreichen würde. Er war tot und egal wie sie es drehte und wendete, er würde nie wieder zu ihr zurückkehren.

Sie wollten heiraten. Ja, sie wollten am selben Tag noch heiraten, aber jetzt... ein Kloß bildete sich wieder in ihrem Hals. Es hatte lang gedauert bis sie endlich ihre Liebe zu ihm entdeckte. Deshalb war sie ihm ja auch nachgereist. Nach Vegas, der Stadt der 1000 Möglichkeiten und der schnellen Hochzeiten. Sie schluckte die Tränen, die drohten aufzukommen nieder. Ja, sie wollten heiraten und sah noch sein strahlendes Gesicht vor ihr. Nach allem was er durchgemacht hatte, hatte sie ihm wieder ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern können. Nach seinem unaufhaltsamen Abstieg hatte sie immer wieder das schlechte Gewissen gepackt. Sie hätte bei ihm bleiben sollen um ihn zu unterstützen, aber er war durchgekommen. Mit Joes und Harveys Hilfe und als sie ihn nach Monaten wieder sah, war er wie verändert. Da wusste sie, dass sie nie aufgehört hatte ihn zu lieben. Und jetzt? Nachdem sie sich wieder gefunden hatten, war sie wieder allein. Manchmal glaubte sie, dass sie verflucht sei, dass es mit den Männern nie klappte. Ein Fluch, der nicht nur an sie, sondern auch an die Männer übertragen wurde. Ein Fluch, der ihn in den Tod führte. Es tröstete sie nicht, dass auch sein Mörder tot war, auch wenn ihr Vater derjenige war, der das ganze Flugzeug in die Luft jagte, in dem der Mörder saß.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als sie hörte, wie sich die Balkontür öffnete, aber sie drehte sich nicht um. Es war ihr Vater, der nun hinter ihr stand. Er hatte erst wieder angefangen mit ihrem Vater wieder ihre Freundschaft aufzubauen, als er wieder von ihnen ging. Sie gingen zwar nicht im Streit, aber das Vertrauen und die Beziehung der zwei Männer waren nicht mehr so wie früher.

Das brachte sie zum nächsten Problem. Sie hatte sich entschieden in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters zu schlüpfen, aber ohne ihn zu fragen.

„Willst du nicht rein kommen? Nick hat Sandwichs gemacht, " sagte er langsam. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Willst du etwa die einzige Chance verpassen seine Kochkünste näher kennen zu lernen?" Fragt er weiter. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Vater um und lächelte leicht, als sie sprach: „Wie heißt es? Wie der Vater so der Sohn. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie probieren brauche, da sie bestimmt besser schmecken als deine." Er grinste leicht. Er war froh, dass sie seit Tagen wieder lächelte und ihre ursprüngliche Art wieder hatte, wenn auch in Grenzen. Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Du solltest wirklich was essen", sagte er schließlich. Sie nickte langsam. „Später", sagte sie und drehte sich wieder um.

Er seufzte kurz und lehnte sich an die Hauswand. Er wusste, dass sie alleine sein wollte, aber er wollte, dass sie spürte, dass sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht alleine sein würde. „Ich werde ihn vermissen", sagte sie leise. Nash sah seine Tochter an. Er wusste, dass sie in den letzten Tagen kein Auge zu getan hatte und ihre geröteten Augen bezeugten, dass sie ein Meer von Tränen verflossen hatte. Es gab seinem Herz ein Stich, dass gerade seine Tochter einen Menschen verlieren musste, den sie über alles liebte. „Ich auch, " sagte er ebenso leise. Sein Verhältnis mit dem jungen Mexikaner war nicht das Beste, als er starb, aber dennoch hatten sich beide wieder teilweise versöhnt. Er war ein guter Mensch, auch wenn es lange gedauert hatte, bis sie sich wieder vertrauen konnten. Sein Ausrutscher hätte ihm beinahe das Leben gekostet. Er schloss seine Augen für einen Augenblick. Egal, wo du bist, es tut mir Leid, dachte er. Als er seine Augen öffnete stand seine Tochter vor ihm. Unter ihren geröteten Augen bildeten sich schon dunkle Ringe. Er zögerte nicht lange und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sanft strich er ihr über den Rücken, so wie er es getan hatte, als sie noch klein war. Er spürte wie sie leicht zitterte und wie ihre warmen Tränen seine Schulter erwärmte. Auch er spürte wie ihm Tränen über die Wange liefen. Das erste Mal seit diesem ganzen Durcheinander und dem Tod von einem Freund, weinte er. „Es tut mir leid, mein Liebes", sagte er leise und mit von Tränen gedämpfter Stimme. „Es war nicht deine Schuld", hörte er sie leise sagen. Nein, aber es war ein Faktor von vielen, der zu seinem Tot geführt hatte, dachte er leise. Eins war sicher, er würde den wortgewandten jungen Mexikaner vermissen und nie sollte er vergessen werden. Egal wie sein Leben auch gelaufen war, zum Schluss hatte er ein neues Leben begonnen, von dem er leider wieder viel zu früh entrissen wurde. Er drückte seine Tochter enger an sich und diese schmiegte sich an ihn.

Nie wieder würde so ein Mensch die selben Gefühle in ihr wecken können wie er es getan hatte und egal was ihr Leben auch mit sich bringen würde, sie würde ihn ewig lieben.

Nick stand mit einem Glas Wasser in der Küche und beobachtete seinen Sohn und dessen Tochter. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Du wirst uns fehlen mein Junge, " sagte er leise. „Du hast die beiden wieder zusammen gebracht und kannst es nicht mehr sehen, " sagte er weiter traurig. Dann lächelte er leicht. „Grüß meine Emma von mir, wenn du sie siehst und mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde auf beide ein Auge haben." Die letzten Worte waren leise und sein Blick wanderte auf dem Küchentisch. Eine weiße Karte, schwarz umrahmt lag neben zwei noch unberührten Gläser, die mit Wasser gefüllt waren.

_Evan Cortez_

_Geliebter Freund und Partner wir werden dich alle vermissen_

_12.11.1970 – 07.08.2000_


End file.
